Ces jours heureux
by Nymphe des bois
Summary: L'histoire de destins qui se croisent, s'entrechoquent, se séparent.. Le récit des années de lycée de Lily, James, et tant d'autres, dans le merveilleux château de Poudlard.. Mais si vous voulez en savoir d'avantage... Cliquez!
1. Introduction à l'amour

_Bonjour, _

_C'est ma première fiction, ne soyez pas trop sévères... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je suis désolée s'il ya quelques incohérences, si vous en remarquez, dites le moi. J'accepte tous les commentaires, remarques, ou questions, qu'ils soient favorables ou défavorables, du moment qu'ils sont construits, ça m'aide. Voila, que dire de plus? Ah oui! Bonne lecture!_

_Nymphe des bois_

**Ces jours heureux**

**Chapitre 1 : Introduction à l'amour**

« Et surtout, sois gentille avec tes professeurs.

- Oui maman !

- Allez dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard ! Je t'aime ma chérie.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Lily jolie ! Dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas rater ton train !

- J'arrive papa !

- Allez vas-y ma Lily, je t'enverrai un hibou des que possible, et puis, on se revoit aux vacances de Noël de toute façon. »

Embrassant une dernière fois sa mère, la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roux se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Au moment de partir, Lily aperçut le regard dédaigneux de sa sœur, et le soutint. Cachant sa peine, elle rejoignit son père et monta dans la voiture. Lily habitant le centre de Londres, le trajet pour la gare ne fut pas long. Arrivée devant un mur de pierre qui lui était familier, Lily embrassa son père, puis, prenant une grande respiration, traversa le mur pour la cinquième fois de sa vie sous les yeux, toujours aussi ébahis, de son géniteur. Sans un bruit, elle atterrit sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ où le Poudlard Express attendait patiemment l'heure du départ.

Notre Lily attendait donc gentiment quand, à son grand malheur, quatre garçons s'approchèrent d'elle à grands pas.

« Coucou ma Lily ! Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? »

Elle ne put réprimer un « Oh non ! » accompagnés d'un regard mauvais. Le garçon qui l'avait interpellé reprit la parole :

« Bah alors ma Lily, t'es pas contente de me revoir ?

- Non, et je ne suis pas « ta » Lily !

- Bah dis moi, tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui !

- J'étais de très bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me parler, Potter.

- Moui...Passons. Après mûre réflexion pendant ces deux longs mois de vacances, tu as réfléchis à ma question, à savoir, tes sentiments envers moi ont-ils changés en une forme d'amour passionné masqué par des sarcasmes blessants?

- NOOOOON ! Mais t'es vraiment un désespéré ou quoi ? J'ai dit non et c'est pas demain la veille que ça va changer !

- Alors, ça changera quand ?

- JAMAIS ! T'es vraiment bouché !

- J'aurai dit borné mais pourquoi pas bouché.

- Pfff...Il serait temps que tu grandisses !

- Là, elle a pas tout a fait tort, s'exclama une voix étrangère.

- Oh, ta gueule Lunard !

- Reste poli, Cornedrue, je disais juste que...

- Ouais bah le dis pas !

- Ok, je le dis pas !

- Voilà, le dis pas...

- Euh...les gars ?

- QUOI ?

- Lily est partie. »

En effet, la jeune fille, devant la puérilité de ce jeu, s'en était allée. Elle croyait trouver la paix en s'enfournant dans un compartiment isolé du train, mais (ERREUR !), les quatre garçons ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre.

« Oh, t'énerves pas ! reprit le dénommé Potter, on rigolait !

- Désopilant...

- Bon ok, c'était nul. Est-ce que je –je veux dire, on- peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

- Que vous partiez d'ici !

- Le train est à tout le monde. J'essayais juste d'être gentil ! Mais si tu le prends comme ça, nous serons enchantés de faire ce long trajet avec toi.

- Rassure moi, Potter : j'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas la plus petite intention de rester dans ce compartiment pendant les six longues heures à venir ?

- Je me doutais que tu serais réticente à cette idée... Tant pis...T'aimes les échecs version sorciers ?

- C'est bon, je m'en vais !

- Oh non ma Lily ! Reste ici, on va bien rigoler tous les cinq ! »

Alors qu'elle poussait la lourde porte coulissante du compartiment et s 'apprêtait à sortir, deux jeunes filles rentrèrent en la poussant à l'intérieur.

« On sera enchantées de faire ce voyage avec vous ! s'exclama un jolie blonde aux yeux bleus.

- Alice, grogna Lily.

- D'autant plus qu'il n'y a plus aucune place ailleurs, renchérit une grande brune.

- Lena !marmonna Lily. »

En effet, l'idée de faire ce long trajet en compagnie des célèbres maraudeurs ne l'amusait pas du tout. Leurs relations n'étaient pas de ce qu'on pourrait qualifier « d'amicales ».

Le premier maraudeur, Peter Pettigrow, renommé Queudver par ses amis, était petit et enrobé. Il n'était pas spécialement beau mais possédait un certain charme qui lui assurait un petit succès auprès des filles. Il était le plus discret des maraudeur, le plus effacé, que l'on entendait rarement. Cela lui donnait un côté assez mystérieux mais peu de gens avait envie de chercher par là. Il était ami avec les trois autres maraudeurs mais entretenait une relation spécifique avec chacun d'entre eux. Avec Lunard, ils étaient proches et se confiaient très facilement l'un envers l'autre. Avec Patmol, Peter était plus « copain » : c'était déconnade intensive et petits délires qui égayent nos journées. Enfin, il ressentait une admiration effrayante pour Conedrue qui virait parfois à l'obsession. Il l'adorait et le respectait à la fois ce qui lui donnait un coté soumis que beaucoup de filles avaient remarqué et trouvaient détestable.

Le second maraudeur, Remus Lupin, portait le surnom de Lunard. Il était grand et mince et avait des yeux bleu foncé. Remus était très beau mais tellement négligé qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ce garçon avait beaucoup souffert dans son enfance. A l'âge de 5 ans, suite à une morsure de loup garou, il en était lui-même devenu un. Il avait une nature plutôt calme et une très bonne écoute qui lui valait de nombreuses confessions de ses amis. C'était le maraudeur le plus sage des quatre. Il adorait parler avec Peter, qui, lui aussi n'avait pas vécu que des moments heureux dans son enfance. James était pour lui un ami incomparable qui lui faisait découvrir des tas de choses et lui demandait souvent conseil, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lily. Sirius, quant à lui, le faisait rire et lui demandait souvent de l'aide en cours, surtout en botanique.

Sirius Black, appelé Patmol par ses amis, était un très beau jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs. C'était certainement lui, qui, avec James, avait la plus grande cote. Il devait même avoir plus de succès que James car beaucoup des « fans » de Cornedrue s'étaient découragées en apprenant qu'il n'aimait qu'une fille : Lily. Il lui restait cependant un très grand nombre d'admiratrices. Pour en revenir à Sirius, il était issu de famille pratiquant la magie noire, mais n'adhérait à aucune de ces pratiques, bien au contraire, il les combattaient. Il était le seul des maraudeurs qui avait un frère. Celui ci portait le nom de Régulus et faisait sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année là. Sirius méprisait son frère comme il n'était pas coutume. Il le considérait comme un sous homme incapable d'affirmer ses choix, se pliant bêtement aux idées de ses parents. Patmol était le meilleur ami de Cornedrue et aimait énormément ses deux autres amis.

Le dernier maraudeur, James Potter, Cornedrue pour les intimes, était un beau brun aux yeux couleur noisette .Il avait un regard de tombeur qui faisait craquer plus d'une fille. Mais James

Potter se fichait complètement des filles. Une seule comptait à ses yeux : Lily Evans. Le fait est qu'elle était sûrement la seule fille de tout Poudlard qui le repoussait, ce qui, en y repensant, faisait sans doute son charme aux yeux de James. C'était une fille brillante dans ses études et épanouie dans la vie. James lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de sortir avec lui, ce à quoi elle avait toujours répondu : « NOOOON ! » (Fin de citation). James en souffrait beaucoup mais se cachait sous des apparences de gamin intouchable et très bête ce qui avait le don d'énerver prodigieusement Lily. En somme, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il le faisait, car aussi triste que cela soit à dire, James Potter n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens d'attirer l'attention de sa bien-aimée. James aimait profondément Sirius qui le lui rendait bien. Il adorait également les deux autres maraudeurs, mais c'était différent.

Les maraudeurs étaient adorés, parfois même idolâtrés par un nombre incroyable de gens (en grande partie, des filles) et en profitaient bien. Voilà ce que Lily détestait le plus chez eux : leur arrogance.

Donc, les maraudeurs s'étaient installés dans un compartiment du train où Lily était contrainte de rester avec deux de ses amies. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue, mais Lena, la jolie brune, qui était moins dégoûtée des maraudeurs que Lily, trouva la force de déclarer :

« Alors, vous êtes partis pendant les vacances ? »

Ce à quoi Sirius répondit :

« Oui ! A Ibiza, c'était super ! Tous les jours à la plage ou en boîte...

- Moi je suis parti à New York pendant deux semaines, déclara Peter. C'était cool, si on va par là !

- Je suis parti à Londres avec ma famille, c'était génial !s'exclama Remus.

- Et toi, Potter ? demanda Lena, ce qui entraîna un généreux « pffff » de la part de Lily.

- Euh, moi, je n' suis pas parti.

- Pauvre chou ! Ricana Lily. Pas de Tahiti cette année ? Tu as survécu ?

- Lily arrête, s'exclama Lena, il n'a rien fait !

- Je rêve ! Depuis quand tu défends Potter ?

- Depuis que tu l'insultes sans raison !

- J'apprécie Lena, mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine, Lily est une cause perdue, elle ne veut rien entendre ! Mais, le geste me touche ! »

Un silence suivit.

James sortit du compartiment. Quelques secondes qui semblèrent des heures à tout le monde passèrent, puis, une dame devancée de son chariot fit son apparition dans le compartiment. Après avoir acheté la totalité du chariot, les sept adolescents se détendirent un peu. Un peu seulement...

« Qui veut une chocogrenouille ? demanda la voix faussement enjouée de Sirius.

- Je veux bien », répondit Peter, aussi bien pour briser le silence que parce que son estomac criait famine.

Lily avait remarqué aussi bien que les cinq autres l'absence de James mais fit semblant de rien jusqu'à ce que son amie Alice lui glisse à l'oreille :

« Va le voir !

- Pourquoi j' ferais ça ?

- Pour t'excuser, Lily ! Tu te comportes aussi bêtement qu'eux !

- C'est bon, j'y vais ! »

Alice affichait un sourire satisfait tandis que les trois maraudeurs restants échangeaient des regards amusés. Lena, quand à elle, ne semblait même pas s'être aperçut de sa disparition. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle lança :

« Vous êtes contents de rentrer ? »

Lily était donc sortie à la recherche de James qu'elle ne tarda à trouver, appuyé à la fenêtre quelques mètres plus loin. Prenant une grande respiration, elle s'approcha de lui en traînant les pieds et lui glissa dans un sourire gêné :

« Salut ! Je peux te parler ?

- Euh, oui, bien sur...

- Bah voilà, en fait, euh... je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais pas du te dire ça.

- Ghnlnhn ? Fut sa réponse.

- Pardon ?

- Euh...non...c'est pas grave.

- Ah bah tant mieux. Je tenais juste à m'excuser.

- C'est...euh... très gentil.

- Non, c'est normal... »

James, décidément gêné par cette conversation, ne sut que répondre. Lily, qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise non plus, questionna quand même James :

« Tu viens, on y retourne ?

- Ok. »

Ils rentrèrent dans le compartiment au moment ou Remus lançait :

« Je pense qu'on aura Filtwick en Enchantement. Ah, vous voilà !

- C'est un prof génial, je l'adore, déclara Lily.

- Si t'aimes le genre soporifique..., intervint Sirius.

- Evidemment, toi, tu t'endors n'importe où, mais si tu essayais seulement d'écouter ce qu'il raconte, je suis sure que tu le trouverais aussi passionnant que moi et...

- Stop les amis ! On est en famille, détendez vous..., la coupa Remus.

Après ce petit accroc, ils discutèrent pendant toute la durée du voyage sans incident notable. Alice dit soudain :

« On arrive dans cinq minutes ! Mettez vos robes.

- On y va, répondit Sirius. Les filles, on se revoit au banquet.

- A tout à l'heure, déclarèrent Alice et Lena d'une même voix.

- Hnmfghnn, dit Lily. »

Quand les garçons furent partis, Lena demanda à Lily :

« C'était quoi ça ?

- Quoi « ça » ?

- Le bruit étrange que t'as fait quand les gars nous ont dit salut ?

- Hnmfghnn. »

Après cette discussion très constructive, les filles s'habillèrent.

A la descente du train, elles retrouvèrent les garçons avec qui elles montèrent dans un carrosse.


	2. Virée nocturne

_**V**oila la 2eme partie du chapitre 1 (il était trop long, je l'ai coupé), elle permet demieux cerner le caractère des protagonistes, je trouve. Bonne lecture!_

_Nymphe des bois_

**Chapitre 2 : Virée nocturne**

Arrivés à Poudlard, toute leur attention se reporta sur le Choixpeau et les 1eres années. Sirius repéra Regulus et tourna la tête après lui avoir administré un regard noir. Les élèves furent répartis dans les différentes maisons jusqu'à...

« Regulus Black. »

Le petit garçon s'avança avec assurance jusqu'au tabouret au centre de l'estrade où il se coiffa du Choixpeau qui resta longtemps sur sa tête, quand enfin, il s'écria :

« SERPENTARD »

Des applaudissements retentirent de la table des Serpentards. Toutes les autres têtes de la Grande Salle se tournèrent vers Sirius. Celui ci baissa la tête avant de sortir de table. James se leva mais Remus lui pris le bras en lui faisant comprendre que Sirius avait besoin d'être seul un moment. Pendant le repas, l'ambiance fut assez tendue. Une fois terminé, ils choisirent les chambres qu'ils allaient occupées.

Les maraudeurs prirent leur chambre habituelle, qui se trouvait également être la plus grande de toute où, comme de juste, ils s'installèrent tout les quatre. Les filles s'installèrent avec trois de leurs amies : Audrey, Cassidy et Mary. Alice, crevée, s'endormit aussitôt.

Lena en profita pour avoir une conversation avec Lily. Elles se baladaient donc dans le parc quand la jolie brune lui demanda :

« C'est quoi le problème avec Potter ?

- Quel problème ?

- Oh, Lily, pas à moi !

- Bon, d'accord, c'est un peu spécial. Mais je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui ! Tu vois, un coup il peut être complètement immature et la seconde d'après il semble sensible et super sympa.

- Sois gentille avec lui et ça ira mieux. Tu sais, lui aussi est un peu perdu avec toi.

- Il est tellement bizarre !

- Dis moi ma Lily, tu ne serai pas tombée un peu amoureuse ?

- De Potter ? NOOON ! Ne parle pas de malheur !

- Mouais...

- Non c'est vrai, je ne l'aime pas, seulement...

- Seulement ?

- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, mais tu vois, quand il me parle, qu'il me regarde dans les yeux… Ses yeux… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Je vois surtout que tu n'es pas indifférente à son charme...

- Lena ! Je ne l'aime pas, mais il a quelque chose... Quand il me regarde dans les yeux, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi. Tu vois, son regard...il me perturbe.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler. James est moins bête que ce qu'il laisse paraître.

- Moui...Je ne pense pas mais j'y réfléchirai. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une fille de plus à ajouter à son palmarès et...

- Lily ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux ! Si tu n'étais que ça, il ne t'aimerait pas depuis deux ans ! Et tu le sais très bien ! A quoi tu joues, Lily ? Pourquoi te cherches-tu des excuses sans arrêt ? James est un gars très bien et il serait temps que tu te rendes compte que le problème vient de toi, Lily ! Ni de James, ni des Maraudeurs, de toi !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous ? On était pas censées détester les maraudeurs ?

- Non on n'est pas « censées », Lily ! On ne les aimait pas, c'est vrai, mais les choses changent ! On ne déteste pas quelqu'un pour le principe ! Il faut apprendre à connaître les gens avant de les juger !

Un silence embarrassant suivit, puis Lily reprit :

« Oh, Lena, tu as raison. Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'on se dispute, alors, si on rentrait ? »

Le retour au château se fit dans un silence sans précédent, comme si les deux amies réfléchissaient chacune aux paroles de l'autre. Une fois arrivées au château, alors qu'elles marchaient dans le couloir, Lily heurta quelque chose qui poussa un cri. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour voir ce que c'était, elle entendit des bruits de pas suivi d'un « Aie ! Fais gaffe Patmol » mais il n'y avait rien. Un peu effrayées, les deux filles appelèrent d'une voix tremblante :

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Des chuchotements leur parvinrent :

« On leur dit ?

- T'es fou ! Lily est préfete !

- Elle dira rien !

- C'est pas parce que tu l'aimes que tu dois dévoiler nos secrets !

- Ta gueule, Lunard !

- Reste poli, Cornedrue !

- Les gars ! Arrêtez vos conneries et décidez-vous vite !

- Et toi, t'en penses quoi Sirius ?

- Bah on peut toujours leur dire et si elles réagissent mal, on leur lancera un sort d'Oubliettes.

- T'es pas fou ! Un sort d'Oubliettes à la femme de ma vie !

- Bon on leur dit ou pas ?

- Bah maintenant elles doivent se douter de quelque chose !

- En effet. Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? S'impatienta Lily »

Les quatre garçons sortirent de la cape d'invisibilité, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes filles en criant un « surprise ! ».

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Lena.

- Pas de panique les filles, ce n'est qu'une cape d'invisibilité !

- Pas de panique ? PAS DE PANIQUE ? Mais vous êtes complètement fous ! Cria Lily. Toi, Sirius, expliques toi. C'est ta cape ?

- Non, elle est à James. »

La réponse de Sirius pris Lily au dépourvu :

« Ah...euh...et...et qu'est ce que vous foutez là à cette heure ci ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- Oui mais tu ne le feras pas. Réponds d'abord à ma question, Sirius.

- On se balade.

- Vous vous baladez ?

- Oui.

- Ca vous prend souvent l'envie de vous balader ?

- Oui. Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faites hors de vos lits à cette heure ci ?

- On devait avoir une discussion, la devança Lena.

- Une discussion à quel propos ?

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regardes, Potter.

- Agressive, ma Lily. J'adore ça !

- Pas moi, intervint Lena.

- Bon les enfants, arrêtez de vous chamailler et venez sous la cape où on va se faire repérer.

- Sirius à raison, mais on en rediscutera ma Lily.

- Je ne suis pas « TA » Lily ! »

Et tout le trajet se passa en dispute entre Lily et James. Ils rentrèrent tous sous la cape d'invisibilité et une fois arrivés à la salle commune, Sirius chuchota :

« Bonne nuit les filles, faites de beaux rêves et à demain. Nous devons prendre congé.

- Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de ressortir ? S'indigna Lily.

- Eh ben, on ne s'est pas encore balader.

- Il est hors de question que vous sortiez !

- Et c'est TOI qui vas nous en empêcher, je présume?

- Parfaitement !

- Lily, vas te coucher, t'es très fatiguée !

- Toi, Potter, je t'ai rien demandé. Vous ne sortirez pas !

- Bon, puisque Lily est une vraie furie, allons nous coucher, lança Sirius avec un clin d'œil malicieux. »

Il firent mine de retourner dans le dortoir en lançant un « bonne nuit tout le monde » peu convainquant. Lena, trop fatiguée pour s'en préoccuper rejoignit son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Lily, qui n'était pas dupe de la supercherie, attendit patiemment un signe de vie, cachée derrière la porte du dortoir. Celui ci ne tarda pas. En effet, à peine deux minutes plus tard, elle perçut des bruits de pas puis une porte qui grinçait. Ni une, ni deux, elle dévala l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible (c'est a dire, de façon à réveiller tout le dortoir) et se lança à la poursuite des quartes garçons. Elle reconnue la voix de Peter qui chuchotait : « vous n'avez pas entendu un bruit ? » et celle de Sirius répondant :

« Non mais t'es complètement parano, Peter !

- Je te jure que j'ai entendu un bruit !

- Ta peur te fait halluciner !

- Non, Sirius, il a bien entendu.

- Lily ! Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? T'es vraiment têtue !

- Tu pourrais enlever ta cape, histoire de voir à qui je parle.

- Voilà, t'es contente ? Questionna Sirius après avoir enlever sa cape.

- Non, je ne suis pas contente et j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi vous voulez à tout prix sortir ! »

James, qui était resté muet jusque là, se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

- Lily, ma chérie, (regard de tueuse de devinez qui) aurais-tu la gentillesse de retourner te coucher sans poser de questions ?

- NOOOOON ! Et je ne suis pas « ta chérie » ! Faut vraiment que tu te calmes, Potter. Bon, qui m'explique ? J'aimerai bien ne pas y passer la nuit.

- Ok, déclara James, ce qui lui valut trois regards de protestation de ses amis, je vais t'expliquer.

- Je t'écoute. »

Plein feu sur James. Peter veut protester mais Cornedrue lui fait le-regard-qui-veut-tout-dire, ce qui stop net ses envies de rébellion. Après un petit silence et voyant Lily s'impatienter, James se lance dans une chose qu'il maîtrise totalement : le mensonge.

« Tout d'abord Lily, il faut que tu me promettes de rien dire.

- Je suis préfete ! Je dois avertir la direction de tout ce qui se passe et c'est pas pour toi que je vais faire une excep...

- Dans ce cas, la coupa James, je peux rien te dire. »

La dernière phrase de James eut l'effet escompté. En effet, deux torsions de main et un gros blanc plus tard, Lily déclara enfin :

« C'est bon, je dirai rien, mais c'est la première et la dernière fois !

- Je savais que tu serais raisonnable (re-regard de tueuse). En fait, vois tu, Peter ici présent est...boulimique. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sortir manger la nuit, et, en bons camarades que nous sommes, nous nous devons de l'arrêter à temps. C'est pourquoi, chaque nuit, nous protégeons la santé de notre ami et toi, Lily Evans, toi, tu as essayé de nous en empêcher ! Sans nous, ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait fait une crise de foie ! Vraiment Lily, ne te mêle plus de nos histoires, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.»

Après lui avoir lancer un regard assassin, Lily dut se sentir coupable parce que, au plus grand plaisir des maraudeurs, et en particulier de James, elle lança :

« Ok, désolée les gars. »

Puis sentant réaliser à qui elle parlait, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Mais la prochaine fois que je vous coince à faire une conneries c'est 50 points en moins pour chacun d'entre vous ! »

Ce qui amusa beaucoup James et Sirius et fit sourire Remus. Peter, lui, se sentait un peu vexé, tout de même, que Lily le prenne pour un boulimique. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily, toujours soupçonneuse mais un peu rassurée remonta se coucher à contrecoeur.

Les maraudeurs, quant à eux, se recouvrirent de leur cape et partirent en silence dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Bien entendu, Peter n'était pas boulimique et il ne comptait pas aller aux cuisines. Leur direction était tout autre. Ils marchèrent un bon quart d'heure quand, enfin, ils rentrèrent dans une petite pièce sombre du 2eme étage. Là bas, il s'installèrent autour d'une table recouverte d'énormes livres d'apparence ancienne. Plusieurs d'entre eux était ouverts et le sol était jonché de parchemins froissés. Une fois assis, ils se mirent à feuilleter les gros volumes dans un silence et une concentration qui ne leur ressemblait pas. Ils paraissaient tellement absorbés par leur recherche que rien ne semblait pouvoir les perturber.

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils cherchaient quand soudain, Sirius s'exclama :

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé !»

Les trois autres maraudeurs se jetèrent sur lui. Il reprit d'une voix qui essayait (vainement) de cacher son excitation :

« Voilà, c'est là, commença-t-il, « Comment devenir un Animagus ? » ! Oh non !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda James soudain affolé.

- Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'aide...


	3. Jeunes Amours

_**B**on, chapitre un peu cucu, je vous l'accorde mais après tout, l'amour c'est cucu! Le titre du chapitre fait mieux en anglais je trouve (Young Love) mais que voulez vous, je reste patriote ! Bonne lecture,_

_Nymphe des bois_

**Chapter 3 : Amours naissants**

Deux semaines avaient passées. Les maraudeurs s'efforçaient d'entretenir des relations de plus en plus amicales avec les filles. Ils semblaient vouloir à tout prix gagner leur confiance, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Lily était de plus en plus méfiante. En effet, le comportement des Maraudeurs était des plus étrange, et la jolie préfète, grâce à sa lucidité indiscutable, semblait se douter que cette soudaine sympathie cachait quelque chose. Mais, hormis leur récent besoin d'amitié, les maraudeurs avaient un comportement irréprochable et Lily s'en sentait d'autant plus énervée. Lena parlait de plus en plus à Remus tandis que Alice paraissait se rapprocher de Sirius. Lily devenait moins hostile envers eux, mais ne se retenait pas de faire remarquer leurs moindres faux pas. James était devenu encore plus collant avec elle que d'habitude « à mon grand désespoir », répétait Lily à qui voulait l'entendre. Mais, sa pensée était tout autre...

Lily Evans était fille de Moldus. Ses parents lui apportaient un soutien sincère et en était très fière. Sa sœur, Pétunia, la méprisait pour son « anomalie ». En effet, Lily et elle entretenaient des rapports conflictuels depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière. Pétunia, qui apportait un extrême dédain pour tout ce qui sortait du commun du mortel, avait décidé de « renier » sa grande sœur.

Lily souffrait beaucoup de cette perte (car elle avait véritablement perdu sa sœur), mais, le temps guérit même les blessures les plus graves, et aussi triste que cela soit à dire, on s'habitue à tout. Enfin, Lily avait découvert dans Poudlard, sa joie de vivre. Ce monde lui convenait parfaitement et lui offrait la possibilité de s'évader et d'oublier ses problèmes familiaux. Le premier jour où elle y était entrer, Lily n'avait pue s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et d'ouvrir grand la bouche...ce qui lui avait valut les nombreuses moqueries d'un garçon. Son nom était James Potter. Ce même garçon lui avait avoué, trois ans après, qu'il l'aimait. Lily n'y avait pas cru une seconde et lui avait ri au nez. Depuis, leurs relations étaient assez tendues. Du moins, jusqu'à cette année là...

Par une fraîche soirée de novembre, Lily sortit de sa douche, s'essuya les cheveux, passa une serviette autour de son corps et sortit de la salle de bain en poussant un « Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh » à la vue de la silhouette bien vivante de James Potter, tranquillement installé sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous la, Potter ? Dégage !

- Non.

- Quoi non ? C'était pas une question ! SORS !

- Lily, j ai besoin d'aide en métamorphose.

- Okay…

- En fait, il me faudrait des cours…

- Non que tes lacunes en Métamorphose me désintéressent au point que je ne comprends même pas que tu oses te pointer ici pour me parler de ça, mais je préférerais aborder le sujet une fois habillée, alors, si ça ne te déranges pas trop, pourrais-tu SORTIR de cette chambre IMMEDIATEMENT ?!!

- Il paraît que tu donnes des cours aux premières années…

- N'y pense même pas, Potter…

- Allez, Lily… (Sourire charmeur) tu me dois bien ça…

- PARDON ? Et en quel honneur, je vous pris ?

- T'es une peste avec moi et… et… et t'as failli tuer Peter en nous empêchant de sortir !

- Oooh que non ! Ne te sers pas de ça…

- Excuses moi Lily… s'il te plaît, accepte…

- Pfff… mais t'as des supers notes ! T'as pas besoin de cours et j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé et…

- Stoplè…

- Roooo… Bon, ok, mais t'as pas intérêt à me faire chier ! Maintenant, va t'en vite avant que je change d'avis !

- Oooh merci ma Lily ! Si je m'écoutais, je t'embrasserai sur le champ !

- Alors ne t'écoutes pas et … SORS !! »

James amorça une sortie béate et, sur le pas de la porte, il ajouta :

« Au fait, Lily ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Je t'ai trouvé très belle…

- Rrrrrrrr… Mais tu vas sortir, oui ! »

Mais, alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte, Lily ne put réprimer un sourire gêné qui colora ses joues.

« Alors comme ça, tu lui donnes des cours ?

-Bah oui… Enfin, à partir de mardi…Tu penses que j aurais du dire non ?

- Non au contraire, c'est très bien que vous vous rapprochiez !

- On ne se rapproche pas ! Je lui donne des cours, c'est tout !

- Mais oui, mais oui… C'est « tout » !

- Je te promets Lena, c'est juste qu'il m'a fait « le-regard-qui-tue » et…

- Ooh mais tu n'as pas à te justifier ! Je te crois…» répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Les deux jeunes filles sortaient d'un cours d'Enchantements dont le contenu leur avait sûrement échappé étant donné qu'elles avaient consacrées la totalité de sa durée à s'envoyer des mots relatant des récents évènements. Elles entretenaient cette discussion au centre du hall principal lorsqu' Alice les rejoint enfin d'un cours optionnel.

« Hey ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Lily donne des cours à James (cela faisait déjà une semaine que Lena s'était mise à l'appeler par son prénom)

- Oho ! Ca se conclut !

- Mais nooon !!

- Et toi Ali, du neuf côté Sirius ? Intervînt Lena.

- Euh…

- Bah accouches ! Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

- Il m'a posé un rancard… répondit elle rougissante.

- Super ! Alors c'est quand ?

- Demain soir …

- Soir ?

- Soir ?? Reprit Lily.

- Où ça ?

- Dans le parc…

- Dans le parc ? Reprit Lena

- Dans le …

- Je crois qu'on a compris l'idée ! La coupa Alice.

- Mais… mais… Tu vas y aller ?

- Bah oui ! Pourquoi j'irai pas ?

- Bah… Il a peut être une idée en tête…

- On verra bien… Sirius n'est pas un monstre !

- Oui… Fais gaffe quand même… » La prévînt Lily.

Le lendemain, aux environ de sept heures, les filles commencèrent à s'inquiéter de l'absence d'Alice. Après avoir retourné les moindres recoins de Poudlard, c'est à la volière, au pied d'un mur, la tête enfouie dans les bras, qu'elles la retrouvèrent.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'y a Ali ? »

Quand elle releva la tête, son visage mouillé de larmes inquiéta les deux amies. Sans rajouter un mot, Lily la serra dans ses bras et Lena les encercla toutes les deux. Voyant leur amie réticente à l'idée de leur expliquer la cause de son chagrin, elles n'insistèrent pas davantage et rentrèrent au dortoir. En montant les marches qui menaient au dortoir, Alice se souvint de son rendez vous avec Sirius et, dans un soupir de désespoir, se plaignit de ne pas être « sortable ».

« Oh que si tu vas y aller ! Et à l'heure en plus de ça !

- Mais Lena…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais Lena » qui tienne ! Tu y vas et tu te tais.

- Mais c'est dans une heure !

- Mais c'est très suffisant une heure ! Tu seras prête et jolie comme un cœur !

- Lily ! Tu ne voulais pas que j'y aille !

- J'ai changé d'avis ! Faut que tu prennes l'air !

- Allez viens là mon Ali, on va te faire une beauté… »

Sur ce, les trois jeunes filles se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la chevelure blonde de la dite Alice retombait en boucles parfaitement dessinées sur ses épaules dénudées par une robe rouge à fines bretelles. Ses pieds étaient élevés au moyen de hauts talons fixés à une paire de sandales noires, qui découvraient ses chevilles frêles. Ses yeux couleur azur étaient mis en valeur par un maquillage raffiné. Le rouge éclatant de ses lèvres se mariait parfaitement avec sa tenue et faisait ressortir la blancheur de ses dents. Ce soir là, Alice n'était pas jolie.

Elle était belle.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Alice s'asseyait à l'endroit convenu. C'était un banc de marbre situé entre la cabane du garde-chasse (un jeune homme sympathique du nom de Hagrid) et du saule cogneur. Peu de temps après, une voix rauque la fit sursauter.

« Bonsoir.

- Ah c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé…

- Tu sais que c'est vraiment pas class d'arriver en retard à un rendez vous qu'on a posé à une fille…

- Désolé…Whaooo…Tu es…Sublime…

- Merci…

- Euh… On fait un tour?

- D'accord. »

Après avoir fait le tour du parc en passant derrière le Lac, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent auprès d'un chêne qu'Alice n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

« On peut s'asseoir là », proposa Sirius.

Il s'assit au pied de l'arbre, et Alice, à sa grande surprise, s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Je suis pas trop lourde, j'espère ?

- Non tu es parfaite…

- Je suis parfaite ? Le taquina Alice, rougissante.

- Oui. Tu es belle (il lui passa les mains atour de la taille), intelligente (il posa sa tête dans son cou), gentille (il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou) et, surtout, tu es... blonde… »

Il la retourna avec tendresse et l'embrassa amoureusement, en étouffant le gloussement qu'elle avait poussé en entendant ce dernier attribut, étrange dans le contexte. Avec un sourire, elle retira doucement sa tête, mais Sirius l'attira vers lui avec fougue.

Une demi-heure et beaucoup de baisers plus tard, Alice s'interrogea :

« Tu m'aimes vraiment ou je suis ta copine au même titre que l'a été cette cruche de Rosmerta ?

- Qui a dit que tu étais ma copine, déclara Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

- Petit allum… » Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par Sirius qui l'embrassait. Relâchant son étreinte dans un souffle, il se pencha vers sa montre (NDR : je sais, y a plus romantique mais bon..).

« Ooh ! Il est onze heures ! Merde ! Tu crois que Hagrid a fermé les portes ?

- 'Y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir ! ».

Ils se ruèrent vers le château sombre et silencieux. Arrivant devant la porte, Sirius, qui avait emprunté la cape de James, s'y cacha avec sa bien aimée.

« La porte principale est fermée, assura Sirius d'un ton catégorique, on peut essayer de passer par la Tour Est, suis moi !

- On y est !

- Elle est fermée aussi !

- Meeeeeeerde !

- Ne jures pas chérie, chuchota-il sur un ton ironique. Viens j'ai une idée.

- Un balai ?!

- Bien ! Je suis rassuré de constater que ta vue et ta reconnaissance des objets sont au mieux de leur forme !

- Qu'est ce qu'on est censés faire avec ça ? Interrogea Alice sans tenir compte de la remarque du grand comique qui lui faisait office de petit ami.

- Monte et accroche toi ! »

En effet, Sirius était de bons conseils. A peine la jeune fille fut installée, qu'il enfourcha le balai à son tour et, les bras autour de sa taille, survola le château à une allure vertigineuse. Arrivés dans la cour intérieure, ils se recouvrirent de la cape et se précipitèrent dans le couloir qui menait à leur tour, le plus silencieusement possible. Ils y montèrent et durent réveiller la grosse dame pour pouvoir rejoindre leur Salle Commune.

« Rat des champs.

-Marre de ces élèves qui ne respectent aucune consigne ! Je vais aller me plaindre au Directeur, vous allez voir ça ! Je vous jure que… »

Mais tandis qu'elle continuait de proférer des menaces inutiles, elle pivota lentement et les amoureux se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Une fois là, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et dans un dernier baiser, chacun rejoignit sa chambre.


	4. L'élément perturbateur

_**B**ien le bonjour fidèle lecteur! _

_Encore un nouveau chapitre! Il marque le début d'une nouvelle ère pour James et Lily (d'où le titre). Nouveauté : quelques Notes De Rédaction (il me semble qu'il y en avait déjà une au chapitre précédent mais bon..) juste histoire de faire des petits commentaires. A oui, également, je voulais vous prévenir que le secrêt d'Alice (cf chapitre3) ne sera pas révélé avant quelques chapitres(Désolée). Bon j'arrête deraconter ma vie. Bonne lecture!_

_Nymphe des bois_

**Chapter 4 : L'élément perturbateur**

Le mardi suivant, Lily Evans rejoignit son élève dans une salle de cours disponible.

« Bon Potter, je fixe les règles : tu ne me dragues pas, tu ne m'adresse pas la parole pour me parler d'autre chose que de métamorphose, tu n'essayes pas de dépasser les horaires fixées –à savoir, une heure par semaine- , tu ne demandes pas de cours supplémentaires, je suis libre d'arrêter quand je veux, de déplacer ou de supprimer un cours et de t'envoyer des vannes quand j'en ai envie. On est d'accord ?

- Whao.. C'est un peu stricte et je..

- On est d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Bien ! On va pouvoir commencer. Chapitre 1 : 'Comment faire changer de couleur un animal ', tu lis, tu me poses des questions si tu comprends pas quelque chose et tu appliques.

- Mais c'est niveau 2eme année ça !

- Très bien, si t'es si fort, je m'en vais.

- Non ! Alors… 'Pour faire changer la couleur d'un animal, on utilise la..'

- Dans ta tête, Potter ! Tu sais faire ça quand même ? »

Et tandis qu'il s'exécutait dans une lecture appliquée, Lily ne pu détacher son regard de son visage. Elle se surprit même à être charmée par le tic de recoiffage de James qui avait habituellement le don de l'exaspérer. Après avoir répondu correctement à tous les exercices, James sortit Lily de sa rêverie par un :

« Alors, tu dors ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon, je…je suis un peu fatiguée. Alors, montre ce que t'as trouvé.. »

Après avoir étudié les réponses de James, Lily décréta :

« C'est tout bon, tu as l'air d'avoir le niveau jusqu'à maintenant. On étudiera un chapitre plus difficile la prochaine fois, mais là, il vaut mieux qu'on rejoigne la salle commune, j'ai plein de devoirs à faire et trois parchemins à gratter en histoire de la magie alors tu comprends…

- Lily ? L'interrompit James, tu ne voudrais pas faire un tour avec moi dans le parc?

- D'accord »

Lily avait entendue ce dernier mot sortir de sa bouche avec une incompréhension totale. Une puissance en elle avait pris le contrôle de sa personne, mais il était alors trop tard pour refuser l'invitation.

James, quant à lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Voyant Lily se confondre en rougissant, il lui laissa une porte de sortie :

« T'es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Touchée par ce geste de grâce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Lily, pour la deuxième fois, se surprit à répondre :

« Oui, je serais ravie de me balader avec toi. »

Les premiers pas furent gênés mais James, qui avait tant de fois rêvé de ce moment, parvint à détendre l'atmosphere et réussit même à la faire rire. Lily perdit son agressivité habituelle et se dévoila à son prétendant, dans de certaines mesures, cela va s'en dire. Ce n'est qu'après deux heures de balades dans el grand parc de Poudlard que Lily s'enquit de l'heure qu'il était et revint en courant au château, commencer et finir ses devoirs. Cette nuit là, elle veilla très tard. Depuis cette balade, leurs relations étaient cordiales au grand plaisir de toute leur petite bande et tous leurs cours se suivaient d'une promenade d'une demi-heure.

James fut particulièrement touché par l'histoire de la famille de Lily et tentait de lui donner des conseils pour arranger les choses avec sa sœur. Trois semaines après le début de leur cours, James, qui n'avait pas réellement besoin d'aide en métamorphose, mit sa nouvelle amie au courant de ses réelles motivations.

Lors de l'une de leur promenade habituelle, il s'adressa à elle en ces termes :

« Lily, tu as du remarquer que je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'aide en métamorphose…

- Quelle prétention ! Plaisanta celle-ci.

- Non, en fait, si je t'ai demandé de l'aide, c'est parce que j'ai – je veux dire nous - avons un projet, et nous n'y parviendrons pas sans ton aide. »

Lily prit un ton grave :

« De quoi tu parles, James ?

- Je parle d'une transformation en animagus… Je t'en pris, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne savais pas comment t'en parler…

- Alors tout ça c'était pour ça ? Toutes ces balades, tous ces mots, tous ces regards… c'était juste pour obtenir mon aide… »

Lily était au bord des larmes. Elle détourna son regard de haine mêlé de tristesse et s'enfuit vers le château. James tenta de la rattraper.

« Lily ! Lily, je t'en supplie, écoute moi ! Je savais que tu me détestais et que jamais tu ne nous aurais aidés si tu n'apprenais pas à me connaître mais pas une seconde, je te le jure, j'ai joué ce rôle pour te manipuler. Je...je voulais juste me rapprocher de toi, devenir ton ami… »

Un orage d'une force sans précédent éclata. La pluie ruisselait sur le visage de Lily, se mêlant à ses larmes._ (NDR : un peu cliché, je sais.. mais a fond, qui n'aime pas les_ _clichés ?)_

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que tu n'es qu'un manipulateur exécrable qui n'a jamais aimé personne autant que lui-même. Je pense que Peter n'a jamais été boulimique et que tu te sers de tes beaux yeux de charmeurs pour manipuler les gens ! Tu m'as trompée cette nuit là, comme tu m'as trompée en me demandant des cours. Jamais personne ne te fera plus confiance et tu l'auras mérité. »

Puis le coupant dans une réplique, elle reprit :

« Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu penser que… tu me dégoûtes, il faudrait être folle pour t'aimer, Potter ».

Sur ce elle se retourna et courut au château, laissant le pauvre James meurtri sous l'orage. Il s'assit au milieu de la pelouse et ne rentra pas ce soir là.

Quand de fines gouttes d'eau lui parsemèrent le visage, James entr'ouvrit les yeux pour laisser passer un rayon de soleil éblouissant. Il devait être bien plus de midi et ses habits étaient maculés de boue séchée. Doucement il se redressa et prit le chemin du château.

Cinq heures. Sortie du dernier cours de la journée, le cours de potion. Les trois maraudeurs sont en présence d'Alice et de Lena.

« Quelqu'un a une idée d'où peuvent bien être James et Lily ? questionna Sirius.

- Vous pensez qu'ils sont ensembles ? renchérit Lena.

- Ca ne fait pas de doute ! On n'en a pas entendu parler depuis leur cours d'hier soir !

- James n'est même pas rentré dormir, ajouta Remus.

- Lily ne sécherait jamais les cours en temps normal, il a du se passer quelque chose ! Peter, Remus et Lena, vous fouillez la salle commune, le dortoir ou tout autre endroit où ils auraient pu aller dans le château tandis que Sir' et moi, on s'attaque au parc. On se retrouve dans le hall principal dans une heure et il vaudrait mieux les avoir retrouvés d'ici-là.

- Synchronisation des montres ! A 10, il sera 17h15. 1..2..

- Chéri ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ?

- Tais toi. »

Alice et Sirius prirent donc la direction du parc.

« Miss Nobels, j'adore quand vous êtes directive comme ça. Les femmes qui prennent les choses en mains ont un côté très excitant à mes yeux…

- Mr Black, prenez garde ! Je pourrais être choquée par vos paroles vous devriez surveiller votre langage… Mais… Sir' ! Ce ne serait pas James l'espèce de monticule de terre qui marche vers nous ? _(NDR : comprendre que James est couvert de boue séchée ..)_.

- Oui il me semble que c'est lui… Comment a-t-il pu se mettre dans cet état… JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES !! »

Le jeune garçon aperçut alors ces deux amis. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Il avança donc à leur encontre.

« Bah James, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé pour que tu te retrouves dans un état pareil ?

- Lily Evans. »

Les amoureux se consultèrent du regard, puis Alice reprit timidement :

« Mais encore ?

- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Sans ajouter un regard ou une parole, il reprit le chemin du château, suivis de ses deux amis.

Peter, Remus et Lena avaient fouillées la tour des Gryffondor de fond en comble mais Lily demeurait introuvable. Ayant également fouillé la Grande Salle, la Tour d'Astronomie et la Volière, les trois amis commençaient à se trouver au dépourvu lorsqu'une Lily très en beauté accompagné d'un beau garçon apparurent par le portrait de la grosse dame. Le garçon fut facilement identifié par tous : Robert Bucket était le gardien de but de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et l'un des plus rudes concurrent des Maraudeurs en matière de séduction auprès des filles.

« Lily ? On t'a cherché partout ! T'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui, t'étais où ?

- J'étais pas très bien ce matin alors je suis restée au lit et cette après midi, je suis allée à la bibliothèque où j'ai rencontré Robert et nous avons discutés un moment.

- Ah, euh… On s'inquiétait tu sais… On ne t'a pas vu depuis hier soir, avant que tu ailles à ton cours avec James… »

Un silence gêné s'en suivit. Chacun se regardait avec incompréhension. Robert dit enfin :

« Bon je vais vous laissez, j'ai un devoir de Métamorphose qui m'attend. Lily on se revoit au dîner. A ce soir !

- A ce soir, répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- Bon Lily, tu viens, on a rendez vous dans le hall avec Sirius, Alice et James s'ils l'ont retrouvé…

- James avait disparu ? Questionna-t-elle en sortant soudain de sa rêverie.

- Oui.. Lui non plus n'est pas venu en cours de la journée. Lily ? Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

- Rien. Rien du tout. Bon je suis désolée mais j'ai des tas de trucs à faire. On se voit plus tard ! »

Et sur ce, elle rejoignit son dortoir à toutes jambes.

« Elle est très étrange quand même ! Enfin bon, allons rassurer les autres et leur dire qu'elle est en vie. »

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Lily, seule dans sa chambre, s'adressa en ces termes à un grand brun aux cheveux en bataille, posant sur une photo de classe :

« Fallait pas jouer avec moi, James Potter. Je t'assure que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts… »

_(NDR : Mouahahahahaha… Sadique notre Lily !)_


	5. Esprit de vengeance et Conseil de guerre

_**C**oucou! Alors oui, je poste très vite (le secrêt c'est que j'ai déjà écrit 6 chapitres avant de poster ma fic). Voila donc un nouveau chapitre. Je vous mets pas tout d'un coup pour faire durer le suspens, mais surtout, parce qu'avant de poster, je me relis, j'essaye de me corriger et je fais des petits préfaces (comme celui ci), et donc ça me prend un peu de temps (n'oublions pas que j'ai une vie aussi). Donc voila je m'écarte un peu du sujet principal, j'ai tendance à m'égarer quand j'écris.. Bref! La vengeance de Lily ne sera peut-être pas à la hauter de vos attentes mais elle prendra de l'ampleur par la suite. Bon j'arrete de vous embeter avec mon baratin d'auteur (merci aux valliants lecteurs qui lisent ces lignes en italiques). Bonne lecture!_

_Nymphe des bois_

_PS : à Lily forever : désolée pour les reviews anonymes, c'était pré-configuré comme ça et comme je débute tout juste sur Fanfiction... Mais ça y est j'ai changé! En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, et à Bezoard aussi._

**Chapitre 5 : Esprit de vengeance et Conseil de guerre**

James s'était lavé, habillé, parfumé et avait tenté de se coiffer. Ce soir, il avait bien l'intention de s'excuser auprès de Lily et de l'obliger à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il comptait fort sur une réconciliation amicale, sinon plus. Il fit une sortie triomphale de la salle de bain, et fut acclamé par ses amis en ces termes :

« Whao, Cornedrue ! Tu cocotes !

- Va faire un tour d'hyppogriffe et fiche moi la paix Sirius.

- T'as un rencard ou quoi ?

- Non. Bon, on va dîner ? »

« Rob' tu me fais trop rire ! »

James se figea. Lily parlait avec en train à ce bellâtre sans intérêt de Bucket. SA Lily ! La rage monta en lui, il allait se jeter sur lui, il allait le…

« Cornedrue calme toi ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Viens, on va s'asseoir là-bas.

- Lâche moi Sirius ! Elle… elle rit ! Il l'a fait rire ! Lâche moi je te dis ! Je dois juste parler à Lily ! »

Il se défit de son étreinte et s'approcha de Lily en essayant sans grand succès de contenir son énervement.

« Lily, je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît ? »

Lily le dévisagea de haut en bas en arborant un regard dédaigneux.

« Tu vois pas que je suis occupée là, Potter.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, s'il te plaît !

- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien comprise : je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de te parler, alors dégage !

- Mais Lily, je..

- Il me semble qu'elle t'a demandée quelque chose, Potter.

- Toi , ne t'en mêles pas !

- Sinon quoi ? »

Ni une, ni deux, James se jeta sur lui, le leva de sa chaise et enfonça son poing dans son bau visage de tombeur (snif).

« Rob' ! Potter, arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Sous l'instance de sa bien aimée, James laissa tomber son adversaire. Celui-ci allait se jeter sur lui quand Lily s'écria :

« Arrêtez ! C'est quoi ton problème Potter ? T'es vraiment qu'un abruti fini ! Viens Rob', on va à l'infirmerie. »

En passant devant James, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Je te jure que tu vas payer, Potter. »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna avec Lily en passant son bras autour de son cou comme pour jouer les grands blessés, et jeta un dernier regard vengeur à l'intention de James.

Toute la Grande Salle avait à présent les yeux rivés sur lui. Sirius s'approcha et essaya de lui faire regagner sa place. En vain. Il était sous le choc.

« Elle l'appelle Rob'… Elle m'a dit que…

- Viens James, on rentre au dortoir… »

Mais la nouvelle professeur de Métamorphose, une jeune femme dénommée Minerva McGonagall, s'approchait d'eux à grands pas.

« Monsieur Potter, j'aimerai vous parlez. Suivez moi s'il vous plaît »

« Où va-t-on ? Articula enfin James alors qu'ils se remettait lentement de son choc.

- Dans mon bureau. Voila nous y sommes. Installez vous je vous prie. »

« Monsieur Potter, je dois vous avouez que votre attitude m'a beaucoup déçue. Je ne vous savais pas aussi impulsif. J'ai bien peur de devoir enlever 50 points à Gryffondor pour une pareille conduite en public. Mais, néanmoins, j'imagine que vous ne vous êtes pas jeté sur Mr Bucket sans aucune raison. Aussi, si vous voulez expliquer votre geste…

- Mrs, sauf votre respect, j'aimerai autant que vos me mettiez mes heures de retenue maintenant et que vous me laissiez regagner mon dortoir. Je tombe de sommeil.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot, mais après tout, je ne peux pas vous forcez à parler. Vous viendrez dans ce même bureau après vos cours toute la semaine, je tâcherai de vous trouvez des travaux intéressants à effectuer. Vous pouvez y allez. »

Alors qu'il se levait rapidement, elle reprit parole :

« Et, James ?

- Oui Mrs ?

- Si vous avez besoin de parler je suis là. »

Sur ce, il s'en fut retrouver son dortoir. En rentrant dans la salle commune, il aperçut Lily qui changeait le pansement de son nouveau prétendant. Il se fit violence pour ne pas réagir à cette scène qui l'horrifiait et regagna son dortoir le plus vite possible.

« James ? Je sais que tu n'as pas très envie de parler mais dis moi seulement si tu vas bien.

- T'inquiète pas Sir', ça ira j'ai juste besoin d'être seul un moment. »

Sirius redescendit, un peu dépité. La salle commune était vide à l'exception d'Alice qui l'attendait, l'air inquiet. Lily et Robert étaient sans doute remontés se coucher (séparément, évidemment..).

« Alors ?

- Conseil de Guerre. On réunit tout le monde ici dans 10 minutes. Va chercher Lena sans attirer l'attention de Lily. Il faut qu'on se concerte, nos amis vont mal.

- J'adore la façon que t'as de toujours tout dramatiser, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je vais la chercher, à tout de suite. »

De son côté, Sirius monta chercher Remus et Peter. La tâche lui parut plus simple que prévu puisque James avait décidé de s'isoler dans son lit en fermant les rideaux. Les trois garçons descendirent donc dans la salle commune et s'installèrent à une table près de la cheminée. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être rejoints par les filles qui s'assirent à leurs côtés.

« Les amis, nous sommes réunis ici pour discuter du comportement plus qu'étrange de deux de nos proches : Lily Evans et James Potter.

- Ca va Patmol arrête ton baratin un peu !

- Tu veux sortir du Conseil, Peter ? Bien ! Alors je te conseille de me laisser finir mon baratin. Comme je le disais, deux de nos plus proches amis adoptent un comportement étrange depuis peu. Les faits datent du 12 décembre 1976 – c'est-à-dire, d'hier-, à la suite d'un événement qui nous est encore inconnu. James Potter prenait un cours de Métamorphose la dernière fois qu'on l'a aperçut avec une attitude aussi normale que possible pour un être de son acabit. Il semblerait donc que l'élément perturbateur soit survenu à ce moment là. Nous savons que James aime Lily et qu'ils avaient sympathisé avant ce facheux événement. En effet, la dulcinée à depuis lors, totalement ignorée James et s'est rapproché d'un autre garçon du nom de Robert Allan Bucket. Cet acte peut refléter deux états d'esprits : tout d'abord…

- Chéri… On était tous là…

- Bon très bien, vous voulez faire ça à la barbare, alors allons y ! Que proposez vous pour réconcilier les deux tourtereaux ?

- Une confrontation ! Il faut les laisser seuls un moment qu'ils puissent s'expliquer.

- Bonne idée Lena, encore faudrait-il une occasion de les réunir…

- Pourquoi pas au bal de Noël ?

- Pete ! Je ne douterais plus de tes capacités intellectuelles à l'avenir !

- Ah parce qu'avant tu…

- C'est une excellente idée ! Alors écoutez moi, voila ce qu'on va faire…


	6. Le Bal de Noel

_**C**oucou!_

_Voila encore un! Le dernier pour un petit moment (bien que le 7 soit déjà bien avancé). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écriture. J'espère que les jeux de focalisation sur tel ou tel couple sont compréhensibles. Voila que dire d'autre? J'attends vos impressions sur ce dernier chapitre ou sur l'ensemble de ma fic. Bonne lecture!_

_Nymphe des bois_

**Chapter 6 : Le Bal de Noël**

Le début de l'année avait passé à une allure ahurissante. Lily et Robert étaient officiellement ensemble. James se remettait tant bien que mal de cette union en flirtant avec d'autres filles. Alice et Sirius étaient toujours ensemble et Remus avait demandé à Lena de l'accompagner au Bal de Noël.

Le Bal de Noël était justement prévu pour le soir même. En cette belle journée neigeuse, les élèves avaient passés la journée à l'intérieur (il n'avait pas cours ce jour là). La Salle Commune des Gryffondor était pleine à craquer. Les Maraudeurs étaient entourés de leur fan club habituel, particulièrement James, qui non seulement semblait s'être défait de Lily, mais en plus, demeurait le plus disponible des quatre. Lily et son homme s'étaient isolés à l'autre bout de la salle. Ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir se décoller l'un de l'autre, et James lançait des coups d'œil furtifs dans leur direction.

« Cassidy, je sais que je m'y prends à la dernière minute mais… tu as quelqu'un pour le bal de ce soir ?

- Non, je serais ravie d'y aller avec toi ! Mais appelle moi Cassy.

- Génial. Conclut James d'un ton peu convaincu en regardant le couple ».

Dans le dortoir des filles, l'agitation était à son comble. Chacune était plus excitée l'une que l'autre à l'idée de passer la soirée avec son cavalier. Cassidy, fière du sien, interrogeait les autres afin de pouvoir s'en vanter :

« Donc toi Lily, tu y vas avec Robert, ça paraît logique, Alice avec Sirius, Lena avec… Remus, il me semble, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit timidement Lena avec le rouge aux joues

- Et toi Mary ? Reprit-elle

- J'y vais avec Frank. Frank Londubat, c'est un nouveau qui est arrivé de Dumstrang cette année et il est très craquant…

- Ca se sent le rapprochement… Audrey ?

- A vrai dire, j'y vais avec Peter…

- Et toi Cassy ? Interrogea Lily sans grand intérêt. Avec qui y vas-tu ?

- James Potter. »

Cassy triomphait intérieurement.

Lily se figea. Bien sur qu'elle s'en fichait ! Elle avait déjà un petit copain, et pas des moindre. Il était parfait : gentil, attentionné, très beau, fidèle, modeste, protecteur… Et en même temps, Lily aimait les défauts, les petits défauts qui font que deux personnes sont différentes… James n'en était pas dépourvu, de défauts ! Bien sur il avait fait des erreurs mais…

« Lily ! Tu descends, on va être en retard !

- J'arrive ! »

Elle se ressaisit. Il était hors de question que James et ses fichus conquêtes lui gâchent sa soirée. Elle allait s'amuser et profiter de sa soirée avec Rob'.

Les 6 filles descendirent l'escalier en se pavanant dans leur robe et rejoignirent leurs cavaliers qui les attendaient au bas des marches.

« Alors ? Prête pour cette soirée de folie ma jolie ?

- Avec toi, je suis prête à tout…

- Ca c'est mignon. Tu sais que je t'aime, Alice ?

- Oui, je t'aime aussi. »

« Ca ne va pas Lily ? T'as l'air bizarre. Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de te retourner comme ça ?

- Pour rien. Désolée Rob', je pensais à autre chose. On va bien s'amuser ce soir.

- Ca je n'en doute pas. Oh t'as vu ! Potter c'est enfin trouvé une autre victime ! Il va peut être te lâcher maintenant.

- Oui, peut être… »

« James ? T'es perdu dans tes pensées ou quoi ? J'étais en train de te demander si tu aimais bien ma robe.

- Ah…euh…oui, elle est très jolie, tout comme toi.

- C'est avec des phrases bateau comme ça que tu charmes autant de filles ? Interrogea-t-elle en riant.

- Sans doute, répondit-il évasivement.»

« Je suis contente d'aller au bal avec toi Remus !

- Oui moi aussi, j'espère seulement que les tensions de ces derniers temps ne vont pas exploser pendant le bal.

- Pourtant Sirius semble l'avoir prévu comme ça. La confrontation doit avoir lieu ce soir d'après lui…

- Ah ce chef de guerre ! Ajouta Remus avec un sourire »

« Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je vais à un bal avec une fille. Je danse très mal j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si on ne danse pas beaucoup…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça Peter, je ne suis pas non plus une tombeuse… Mais dis moi, tu me sembles tellement différent des autres Maraudeurs, qui ont vraiment confiance en eux, comment êtes-vous devenus amis ?

- On s'est rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express au début de notre 1ere année et… »

« Alors comme ça tu viens de Bulgarie ?

- Oui moi et ma mère nous nous étions installés là bas à cause du travail de mon père, jusqu'à sa mort, l'été dernier…

- Je suis désolée… Allez, je vais te faire oubliez tes soucis ! Pour une soirée au moins. Dis moi, tous les élèves de Dumstrang sont aussi craquant que toi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je fonce m'installer en Bulgarie !»

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, les Maraudeurs et leur compagne se trouvèrent une table et s'y assirent. James entraîna Cassy sur la piste de danse en apercevant qu'une jolie rousse y était déjà. Suivirent Remus et Lena, et, tant bien que mal, Audrey et Peter, qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre de danser.

« Je vais me chercher du punch. Tu veux quelque chose chéri ?

- Non merci, je crois que je vais plutôt aller faire rager Servilus. »

Arrivé au buffet elle se servit un plein verre de punch et partit rejoindre sa table en regardant au loin son homme faire le gamin.

« Splach ! » A trop contempler ce beau Sirius, elle était rentrée dans un inconnu. Pas si inconnu que ça…

« Je suis désolée, vraiment. Je ne regardais pas devant moi. Attends je vais nettoyer ça, laisse moi deux secondes, le temps de sortir ma baguette… »

Le garçon explosa de rire.

« Laisse, ce n'est rien »

Le garçon était le cavalier de Mary, le nouveau de Dumstrang.

« Frank Londubat à votre service, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en tendant la main.

- Alice. Alice Nobels. Tu sors avec Mary c'est bien ça ?

- Non pas exactement, on n'est pas ensemble. Toi tu es avec Sirius Black, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, répondit Alice d'une petite voix en regardant son petit copain faire l'imbécile à une table de Serpentard. Il…il doit avoir bu trop de Bierraubeure. Comment ça se fait qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontré avant ?

- Oh, et bien, je ne suis pas très amis avec les fameux Maraudeurs et j'ai beaucoup de cours optionnels, et puis je ne traîne pas trop dans la Salle Commune, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire – et quel sourire ! pensa honteusement Alice- et continua de la regarder sans ajouter un mot ».

Un moment passa durant lequel ils ne firent rien d'autre que de se fixer. Long ou court ? Ils n'auraient su le dire. La notion du temps semblait bien lointaine à cet instant.

« Frank ? Frank tu viens danser s'il te plait ? S'écria au loin Mary

- Désolé, le devoir m'appelle, dit-il à l'adresse d'Alice en sortant de sa rêverie ».

Cette dernière revint doucement à sa table ou Sirius était assis nonchalamment.

« T'en as mis du temps pour prendre ton punch. C'est bon, tu t'es bien désaltérée ? Tu veux danser maintenant ? »

Alice était incapable de répondre mais Sirius interpréta ce mutisme pour un « oui » et l'entraîna sur la piste.

Ils dansaient un slow. Sirius sentait l'alcool. Il la collait à elle avec force. Lui racontait ses exploits de tantôt, à la tablée des Serpentard. Elle, rêvait d'autre chose.

« Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

- Je…Je… Je suis désolée… »

Elle se défit de son étreinte et regagna son dortoir en courant, laissant Sirius seul sur la piste de danse, et pour le moins, désorienté.

Sur la piste également, Lena et Remus.

« Tu sais, tu es vraiment sublime ce soir…

- Merci… Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je dois avouer que par le passé je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à te connaître et je le regrette maintenant. Ce début d'année à tes côtés était vraiment très agréable.

- Oui je trouve aussi.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi doué que James ou Sirius avec les filles. Lena, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je… je pense très souvent toi et…euh…

- Je t'aime aussi, le coupa-t-elle en riant. »

Il approcha timidement sa tête de la sienne proposant ainsi la jonction de leur bouche.

Proposition acceptée, bien entendu.

Les dernières notes du slow se firent entendre. Cassy rapprocha ses levres de celles de son partenaire. Lorsqu'elles ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres, James recula.

« Cassy, je suis désolé. Vraiment. T'es une fille adorable seulement…

- Seulement t'es toujours amoureux d'elle, pas vrai ?

- Oui, avoua James en regardant ses pieds.

- Mais enfin James, où est passé ta dignité ? Regarde là ! Elle se pavane devant toi avec son gardien _(NDR : souvenez vous que Rob' est gardien de but)_ à la noix et toi, tu gâches ta soirée pour elle ! Tu gâches ma soirée aussi, ce qui est beaucoup plus grave. Ecoute je sais que tu l'aimes et je ne te demande pas d'être fou de moi, je te demande juste de m'embrasser. Embrasse moi, James.

- Je regrette Cassy.

- Je te promets que je vais la sortir de ta tête à tout jamais, celle-là. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

James menait en lui un combat sans fin : « Tu l'aimes depuis toujours, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça… En même temps à quoi bon ? Elle ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera sans doute jamais, Cassy est une chic fille, qui prend des initiatives… Mais Lily est la femme de ta vie… Et elle a trouvé son homme… ».

Alors que Cassy se détournait, James lui prit la main et l'embrassa avec fougue, sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis et d'une jolie rousse qui s'était figée au milieu de la piste de danse…


	7. Crêpage de chignon

_**B**on, chapitre assez court, je vous l'accorde. Il m'a semblé que cette approche humoristique de l'après-Bal ne devait pas être trop longue. Et puis comme le chapitre précédent est assez long, ça compense un peu. Le chapitre 8 est en cours d'écriture. Voila j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

_Nymphe des bois_

**Chapitre 7 : Crêpage de chignon**

« Lily ? Interpella la voix remplie de larmes d'Alice. Tu pleures, toi aussi ?

- Non… non, je ne pleure pas. Répondit-elle en séchant ses joues. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec Sirius ?

- Non, je…il…je me suis enfuie…

- Tu n'es plus avec lui ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je n'ai pas su lui répondre…

- Mais pourtant… tu l'aimes, non ? Tu lui as déjà dis ?

- Je lui ai déjà dis… Je ne sais pas si j'étais sincère…je…

- Mais tu l'aimes encore, non ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Et toi, pourquoi as-tu délaissé ton Rob' ?

- Il – je veux dire James – a embrassé Cassidy…

- Et tu… aimes James ?

- Je n'en sais rien non plus. J'ai dis à Rob' que j'étais fatiguée et je suis remontée en trombe.

- Alala ! On serait tellement mieux sans les garçons, pas vrai ?

- Oui, mais en même temps la vie serait fade… ».

Peu après surgit Mary en furie.

« Toi ! Oui, toi ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon Frank ?

- Je ne vois pas… commença Alice gênée.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu lui as jeté un Sort d'Amour c'est ça ? Tu as déjà un copain, tu savais qu'il me plaisait, tu n'es vraiment qu'une garce !

- Arrête Mary ! Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait de tel !

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas arrêté de me rabacher les oreilles avec « Alice » ? Et « Alice » par ci, et « Alice » par là…

- C'est vrai ? Il t'a parlé de moi ? S'écria Alice avec joie, oubliant totalement à qui elle parlait.

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! T'es vraiment qu'un vieux tas de véracrasse je te déteste ! Sale mégère ! »

Elle se jeta sur elle et lui tira les cheveux. Alice répliqua en la giflant. Lily du intervenir pour les séparer mais se prit le poing de Mary dans le menton. C'est sur cette scène pathétique que Cassy fit son apparition.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous pr… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En effet, Lily la furie s'élança sur elle à grand bruit et lui arracha sa robe. S'en suivirent coups et croches pieds, tirages de cheveux et claques bruyantes…

« Finalement, Peter est vraiment un ange vous savez… Mais… Qu'est ce que ..? »

Sans pouvoir en dire d'avantage, Audrey reçut un pied dans le ventre et se jeta sur la mêlée, tous poings en l'air. Le chahut était à son comble. Les pieds et les mains des différentes lutteuses volaient dans tous les sens. Les cris de douleur féminins (« Aiiiiiiiiie ! Tu me tires les cheveux ! » « Je me suis cassé un ongle ! ») et le fracas sonore des meubles pris dans la lutte passèrent inaperçus, grâce à un sort d'Assurdito lancé au début des hostilités par une Lily inquiète.

Lena entra à son tour.

« Alala ! J'ai passé une soirée magique. Remus est si… Mais ? Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques, vous le savez ? »

Mais un oreiller envoyé en pleine tête la fit taire.

Les jeunes ladies commençaient à fatiguer et ne savaient plus au juste pourquoi elles se battaient. Leurs coups étaient de plus en plus minables. Peu à peu, elles se posèrent sur les oreillers éventrés, d'où sortaient une multitude de plumes blanches, et s'endormirent une à une.


	8. Rancune et tensions

_**B**onjour!_

_Bon alors beaucoup de choses à dire sur ce chapitre. Déjà je voulais m'excuser d'avoir mis tant de temps à le poster (si jamais il y a un valeureux lecteur qui attendait la suite) et de ne pas pouvoir en poster d'autres avant longtemps (Et oui, je pars en vacances!). Donc sinon, chapitre un peu bateau mais j'ai un cruel manque d'inspiration ces temps-ci. Mais je pense que le tome 7 va bien m'inspirer, je garde espoir :) . Merci aux reviewers et aux autres également. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. On se croisera peut être à la sortie de Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix (mais de toute façon, on ne le saura jamais). Sinon profitez bien du soleil inexistant (chez moi, en tout cas) et j'espère à bientôt (je sais, c'est tres solennel). Bon voila, bonne lecture!_

_Nymphe des bois_

_P.S. : j'ai enlevé "NDR" dans les notes de rédation mais elles sont toujours en italique, je pense que vous l'auriez compris tout seul mais j'aime bien blablater. En fin de compte, Post Scriptum inutil._

**Chapitre 8 : Rancune et tensions**

Le réveil ne fut pas des plus tendre. En effet, les six jeunes filles retrouvèrent leur chambre dans un carnage sans précédent. Elles mirent d'abord du temps à se remémorer tous les événements de la veille, mais ayant retrouvées la mémoire, les tensions resurgirent entre elles. Toutes se tenaient rancune.

Toutes sauf Lena.

Celle-ci nageait dans le bonheur au côté de son Jules. Pourtant, les séparations des vacances étaient prévues pour le lendemain. Ces vacances furent les bienvenues chez plusieurs d'entre elles. Lily tout d'abord, avait hâte de se retrouver seule afin de résoudre son dilemme amoureux, bien qu'elle ne se soit pas séparée de Robert. Alice avait quand à elle, officiellement rompu avec Sirius, et était impatiente de fuir sa présence ainsi que les reproches perpétuels de Mary. Cette dernière, depuis qu'elle s'était faite repoussée par Frank, ne rêvait elle aussi que de quitter le château au plus vite.

Cassidy nageait dans le bonheur depuis qu'elle sortait avec James, et Audrey se flattait des avances de Peter, bien qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble.

La chambrée était donc partagée entre les très-heureux et les très-malheureux. L'humeur qui en résultait était étrange et les tensions se multipliaient.

Du côté des garçons, Sirius se remettait difficilement de sa rupture avec Alice. James profitait tant bien que mal de son excentrique relation avec Cassy. Peter faisait une cour acharnée à sa belle, Audrey. Remus nageait dans le bonheur avec Lena. Robert sentait sa relation avec Lily devenir houleuse, et lui portait encore plus d'attention qu'avant. Frank, quand à lui, rêvait à Alice. Sans oser l'aborder, il l'observait de longs moments. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était épris d'une fille à qui il n'avait parlé que trente secondes. Mais ces trente secondes hantaient ses pensées depuis la veille. Il l'avait ressenti. C'était presque palpable. C'était là. Il n'aurait su lui donner d'autre nom que l'Amour (avec un grand A, s'il vous plaît).

Avec tous les événements du Bal, le plan élaboré par le Conseil n'avait pas été mis à exécution, et d'ailleurs, c'était le dernier des soucis du chef du Conseil, Sirius. Cependant, Remus et sa douce avaient pris la relève et tentaient de réunir leurs amis, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, dans la même pièce. La tâche était quasi impossible, à cause de Cassy qui guettait, de Lily qui se cachait et de James qui l'évitait les rares fois où elle se montrait. Ils usèrent donc de leur ruse. Remus appela James tandis que Lena faisait diversion auprès de Cassy. La ruse de Remus était de faire croire à James qu'ils allaient faire une partie de Quidditch _(Et quelle ruse !)_. Il lui dit donc qu'il allait cherché le Souafle _(il avait fait exprès de l'oublier, bien sûr ! Malin le Remus..)_. En remontant dans la Salle Commune il fit un signe codé à Lena qui arrêta alors de parler chiffon pour aller chercher Lily. Remus prit le relais pour que Cassy ne court pas à la recherche de son homme. S'étant assurée que Rob' était parti dîner dans la Grande Salle, Lena monta au dortoir :

« Y a Rob' qui m'a demandé de te dire qu'il voulait que tu le rejoignes au terrain de Quidditch. »

Lily se retourna doucement, l'air étonné.

« Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

- Non. Mais ça avait l'air important. Tu devrais y aller. »

Elle se leva en soufflant (« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore inventé pour attirer son attention ? ») et se dirigea vers la porte. En arrivant sur le terrain, elle ne vit d'abord pas James, qui faisait des tours de terrain sur son balai. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle tenta de s'enfuir en courant. Tenta seulement.

« Lily ?

- QUOI ?! »

James avait atterri et s'approchait doucement d'elle. Elle s'était immobilisée, arborant un regard dédaigneux.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Et où est Rob' ?

- Tu veux pas me lâcher deux minutes avec ton gardien de but. Et si je suis ici c'est pour faire un match.

- Ah oui ? Tout seul avec ton balai ? Tu me fais bien rire Potter. J'ai compris… C'est toi qui organisé tout ça ! T'es vraiment d'un pathétique…

- Tout quoi ? De quoi tu…

- N'essaie même pas de te justifier je sens que ça va m'énerver.

- Mais de quoi tu…

- Tu sais quoi, Potter, laisse tomber… t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type. Je pensais qu'en creusant un peu, tu pourrais presque être sympa… mais je me suis encore trompée. T'es qu'un gamin immature qui essaye de s'attirer les faveurs de tout le monde. Ca ne te suffit pas une copine ? T'es encore obligé de faire le beau ? Quand ta tête aura un peu dégonflée, si ça arrive un jour, tu te rendras peut être enfin compte à quel point t'es pitoyable.

- Mais Lily …

- Je crois que ta copine t'attend ! »

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Sans pouvoir ajouter un mot de plus, elle s'enfuit vers le château en courant. James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne comprenait rien. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Ce qu'elle avait dit l'avait tellement blessé qu'il ne souciait pas de pourquoi elle le lui avait dit. D'un pas lent, il prit le chemin du château.

En voyant Lily rentrer les larmes aux yeux, Lena jeta un regard inquiet à Remus et monta rejoindre son amie dans le dortoir. Remus continuait d'occuper Cassidy.

« Lily ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- T'étais sa complice pas vrai ? A James ? Tu l'as aidé ?

- James n'a rien à voir là dedans. C'était notre idée, à Remus et à moi. Je suis désolée Lily.

- Ca ne fait rien, maintenant il sait ce que je pense de lui. Il va peut être enfin me lâcher ce…

- Alors ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Tu…tu viens dîner ?

- Non. Ca m'a coupé l'appétit.»

Bien plus tard, dans la Salle Commune, Lena et Remus, avachis sur un canapé, se regardaient l'air coupable.

« Il semblerait qu'on ait échoués.

- Oui… il semblerait…

- T'inquiètes pas, à la rentrée les choses se seront sans doute tassées, on pourra réessayer.

- Oui tu as raison. Mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire pour moi : vous ou mes amies. Ca va être dur de jongler entre les deux. Qu'est ce qui m'a prise de sortir avec un foutu Maraudeur…

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire, la coupa-t-il en riant.

- Je ne regrette rien

- Encore heureux ! »

Le lendemain, les retardataires préparaient leurs valises. Le départ était prévu dans deux heures. Frank s'approcha timidement d'Alice.

« Tu veux de l'aide avec ta valise ? »

L'interpellée se retourna et se figea en reconnaissant le garçon.

« Oui, je…je veux bien. Je dois la descendre dans le hall.

- Alors je ne t'ai plus vue depuis le bal. Tu pars où en vacances ?

- Je rentre chez moi, à Oxford.

- Tu habites à Oxford ?! Je passe justement les vacances là-bas, chez mes grands parents. _(Quelle coincidence!)_

- J'imagine qu'on pourra se voir alors… Je te passe mon adresse et tu m'enverras un hibou quand tu seras arrivé.

- Oui, d'accord.

- Et…euh… si tu ne sais pas où aller dans le train, il y aura sans doute de la place dans mon compartiment avec Lily.

- Oui merci. J'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais plus avec Sirius ?

- Oui… Bon je dois remonter voir Lily. A tout à l'heure alors !

- A tout à l'heure. »

« Lily !

- Oh, Rob' !

- Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, annonça le garçon essoufflé. Tu pars ou pendant les vacances ?

- Je rentre dans ma famille.

- Tiens, c'est mon adresse. Promets que tu m'écriras…

- Promis. Et tu as intérêt à me répondre !

- Evidemment »

« James ? Tu me passes ton adresse pour qu'on puisse s'écrire ? Ouhou ! James ?!

- Fais pas attention Cassidy, il est comme ça depuis hier soir, répondit Sirius, tiens on sera ensemble pendant les vacances : c'est son adresse.

- Merci Sirius. Tu crois que ça va aller pour… ? Elle fit un geste de la tête pour désigner son copain.

- Oui oui ça ira je crois qu'il a juste besoin qu'on ne le dérange pas.

- Oh... Pas de problème de toute façon je fais le voyage avec mes amies. Bon bah bonnes vacances à vous deux.

- Bonnes vacances. »


End file.
